The Kono Kalakaua Challenge
by hutcherson13
Summary: So I decided to do the One Sentence FanFiction challenge! Choose one character and write a sentence for each of the 50 words given about what they think or do. Well the character i'm doing this on is Kono, and there's fair bit of mckono! Review!


**Hey guys so I'm back with this one sentence fic challenge for your favourite characters and I've decided to do it for Kono! In the fic I'm making up that Kono likes Steve, but yea if you don't like mckono read it anyways!**

Sound- the Ocean sounds at night help her sleep.

Taste- Everyone says her taste in men has always been awful, except for Steve.

Party- Love a good party, all for getting down!

Hot- She doesn't know how Danny survives with a tie in such hot weather here in Oahu.

Flee- Hates it when suspects flee, such a waste of time for her!

Apology- When Steve apologised for his screw ups during her IA investigation, she just fell for him, hard.

Pride- Kono takes a lot of pride in what she does and her family.

Denial- Danny always says Steve is in denial with his feelings for Kono, not that she believes him!

Mess- Her life may be a mess, but her Five-0 Ohana will always be there to take her hand and help her up.

Fate- How did she ever end up in the life she is in now?

Stay- She will always stay at Five-0 for as long as everyone still wants her.

Leave- Kono had never once considered leaving Oahu for the mainland.

Moon- Kono loves a moonlight swim when there's something on her mind

Brand- she doesn't believe in designer brand clothing or accessories.

Charity- Kono loves those charity events she attends with her team, she loves helping out the less needed and seeing Steve in a smoking hot tux!

Kono hates being second best at anything which is why she always gives anything her all.

Passion- Once she is passionate about something, she'll never give up, it must be the Hawaiian spirit!

Fever- She finds the Bieber-Fever very lame.

Hug- There are nothing better than Steve's hugs

Smoke- Boyfriends who smoke are a deal breaker for Kono

Gloat- Kono hates it when her friends gloat about their various guy conquests.

Judge- Never judge someone you love, that's Kono's policy.

Defence- She will never cease to defend her family, she would do anything for them

Sick- She is so sick of people who think she got into Five-0 only because of Chin.

Altered State- When Kono's drunk, she goes off!

Slow- Time goes by slow now that Lori has been flirting back and forth with Steve, it's hard to watch.

Tempted- When Steve was hit by the car at the Russian Embassy she was tempted to just push Lori out of the way and be with her Steve.

New- As selfish as this may sound, Kono doesn't want any new members in the Five-0 Ohana.

Hold On- No matter what she does, her heart probably always will hang onto Steve.

Safe- Although Steve can be a psycho maniac with grenades in his trunk, Kono feels safe knowing that he and the rest of the team has her back.

Shock- The lengths that Steve goes to bring justice to a crime never ceases to shock her.

Serious- Kono is 100% serious about her job as a cop; she wants to keep her loved ones safe.

Desk- Kono is the type of cop who absolutely hates desk jobs.

Apron- She loves throwing on an apron and cook for her Five-0 team mates, although she isn't very good at it!

Breakfast: She loves breakfast; it gets her going for the morning surf!

Harm- If Wo Fat dares to harm Steve again, Kono will personally see to it that Wo Fat gets tortured to death.

Muscle- She loves a man with muscle, and Steve's muscles are just perfect to her!

Sharp- One thing Kono's good at is giving those smartass criminals an earful of her sharp and sarcastic remarks!

Fix- She really admires Steve's efforts to fix things with Mary after all this time.

Flicker- Kono felt a flicker of hope that Steve would reciprocate her feelings, and she hangs on to that hope always.

Sweet- Chin is the just the sweetest to Malia!

Art- Hates them, hates them so much!

Shade- Sometimes she just needs a person who will provide shade and shelter from the world.

Intelligent- Danny is definitely very intelligent, but is technological challenged!

Blood- The blood that was coming out of Steve after he got hit by the car was frightening, she couldn't bare the thought of losing Steve

Laughter- She was glad her workplace is always filled with laughter

Hair- She would never in a million years let someone change her hairstyle

Nature- The nature of Oahu is amazing!

Speak up- Kono always will speak up and defend herself, her policy is speak up or forever hold your peace.

Animal- Kono finds it absolutely hilarious when Danny goes on his 'Steve you animal!' rants.

**So what do you guys think? Agree with what I said or should there of been a different answer? Let me know!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
